Re: Los Patakis
by Number6
Summary: Arnold, quien ahora es adolescente y vive con sus padres en la Selva de San Lorenzo, recibe un correo electrónico de una querida amiga suya. Regalo de cumpleaños para cierta persona.


To: Zenboy

From: MissOrange

Subject: Re: Los Patakis.

Querido Arnold.

La semana pasada, estaba atendiendo unas mesas en Big Al's cuando me encontré con Alan Redmont, cuyo padre es uno de los patrocinadores de la academia de Ballet a la que asisto. Estaba con dos chicas que no dejaban de verlo amorosamente, pero tuvo tiempo para comentarme que en tu última carta le habías pedido que me recordará contestarte tu último correo electrónico para darte noticias de la pandilla y de los Patakis.

Estoy tan contenta de que hayas encontrado a tus padres, que eso mitiga el dolor de no verte a diario. Es raro como nuestra situación cambia: Yo me mude de Pleasantville a Hillwood esperando una vida mejor, y tu te has trasladado a otro país para estar junto a tu padres. Yo fui del campo a la ciudad, y tiempo después tu sigues el camino contrario. Espero que puedas leer mi mensaje en el transcurso de este mes o el siguiente. Se que tienes que trasladarte a la capital de San Lorenzo para poder revisar tus correos, así que te daré noticias de toda la pandilla.

Primero te hablaré de Sheena, mi mejor amiga. Como sabes, ella sigue muy interesada en la ecología. Sus padres tienen una gran conciencia social y ella esta muy enterada de todo lo que pasa en la ciudad y los campos que la rodean. Al parecer, FTI tiene un plan para desecar los pantanos y construir nuevos condominios, a lo cual ella se opone terminantemente, y la apoya gente como Sid.

Sin embargo, su principal problema es de índole sentimental: Como lograr que Eugene se comprometa a una relación seria. Eugene sigue cantando y bailando cada vez mejor, y si, sigue teniendo accidentes cada vez más extraños. Aún así, es capaz de librarse de las garras de Sheena con la habilidad de un escapista profesional. Eugene te manda saludos, y dice que te perdona por estar tan salado.

Sid, Stinky y Harold siguen tan unidos como siempre. Como estoy tan segura de habértelo contado, Stinky y yo mantenemos una hermosa relación. Tengo la gran suerte de que muchos chicos me cortejen, pero no creo que pueda compartir mis sentimientos con ellos del modo en que lo hago con Stinky. El viene de un estrato social parecido al mío, ya lo sabes, y su situación económica no es mucho mejor que la mía. Papa sigue trabajando y tenemos lo necesario, pero me veo obligada a trabajar mucho para conseguir gastos superfluos y el material que necesito para estudiar. Espero lograr entrar a la universidad, pero necesitaré algo más que una beca completa. Stinky es el único capaz de comprender mi situación y el porque no tengo tanto tiempo para él. Lo triste es que, si entro a la universidad, eso significa que tal vez ya no nos veamos…

Bueno, basta de mis problemas. Sigamos con la pandilla: Harold ha sufrido una transformación asombrosa: Bajo la influencia de Patty Smith, se ha convertido en un caballero, bueno, al menos cuando ella esta presente. Ha perdido mucha grasa y desarrollado muchos músculos. Es el capitán del equipo de Fútbol, y atrae a muchas chicas, aunque creo que en el fondo es el mismo chico inseguro que solo con Patty puede ser el mismo. ¡Se ve tan atractivo con su calva y su arete en la oreja! Aunque debo decirlo, me recuerda mucho al tipo de la publicidad de productos de limpieza.

Sid, por otro lado, ha resultado ser todo un galán. ¿Recuerdas a Ruth P. MacDougal? Pues no lo creerás, pero Sid, tras un largo asedio, al fin logró que le diera una cita. Si, el luego comentó algo sobre la falta de interés de Ruth en lo paranormal, lo sobrenatural, las ranas o… bueno, casi cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su cabello, pero esta tan feliz de haber logrado la cita que clama que no importa (además, creo que tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien más). Sid demuestra tener una gran constancia, rayando en la obsesión. A propósito, me pide que te recuerde que no estamos seguros de lo que le haya pasado a La Sombra. Que podría resurgir en cualquier momento, justo como los villanos en las películas de horror que tanto le gustan.

Sid me recordó a Nadine, porque ambos salen mucho a explorar los pantanos. Nadine sigue obsesionada con los insectos, pero ella mantiene su obsesión bajo control. De hecho, solo así puede justificarse que siga siendo, junto con Patty Smith, la mejor amiga de Rhonda.

Siento decirte que Rhonda no la esta pasando tan bien como ella pudiera. Ella clama que todo se debe a un complot de Marnie (¿Recuerdas a Marnie, la chica que Rhonda amenazó con dar una golpiza cuando estaba abusando de Patty? Me dicen que su enemistad venia de cierto incidente en el autobús. Ahora Marnie y Rhonda se encuentran en una interminable lucha por demostrar quien es la más popular: organizan fiestas el mismo día, aparecen en los mismos eventos, cosas así. Esta batalla interminable es algo que esta gastando la enorme energía vital de Rhonda.

Sin embargo, me preocupa que sea algo más. Rhonda, como líder de las porristas, siente que su lugar natural es en una relación con el capitán del equipo de futbol, y Harold no quiere saber nada de ello. Sé que Harold y Patty son pareja ahora, pero no creo que Rhonda se conforme con un chico que clama que quiere ser carnicero cuando crezca. Todos los chicos populares querrían salir con ella, Park, Lorenzo e Iggy – quien por cierto te manda saludar – no dudarían un minuto, y Peapod – Increíble como le seguimos llamando así desde la primaria – no se molestaría en hacerlo, aunque sospecho que sería más para estar cerca de Nadine.

Sin embargo, no creas que Rhonda no sale con nadie. De hecho, sale mucho. Solo que con Thaddeus – Sí, Curly, aunque no lo creas. Rhonda siempre sale con el y siempre clama que es debido a "otra trampa del pequeño engendro". Pero ya son muchas trampas en las que cae, es decir, nadie niega que Curly es un chico de recursos, pero realmente siente algo por Rhonda, y Rhonda lo sabe. Continuamente repite que la única cualidad redentora de Curly es su innegable buen gusto.

Brainy y Shioban (¿recuerdas a Shioban? La chica inteligente de tercero. Ella siempre me pregunta por ti) se sientan a la misma mesa donde se encuentra todos los que tienen las mejores calificaciones. Excepto Phoebe y yo, porque regularmente yo soy quien limpio la mesa y les llevo sus bebidas, y parece ser que hay una rivalidad entre Phoebe y Shiobian que vas aún más allá de las calificaciones.

Phoebe, como sabrás, esta muy preocupada porque Gerald es tan popular que todas las chicas morirían por el, sin embargo, ella no sabe que también provoca ese efecto en los chicos, con sus lentes raros y su personalidad tan inteligente. Hay dos chicos nuevos, Max y Ardee, quienes no dejan de pensar en ella.

Pero Phoebe ni enterada, ella sigue en su noviazgo con Gerald. Son una pareja divina, y ambos se ven muy felices en compañía del otro, pero estoy tan segura que tu no necesitas que te hable de ellos, porque las cartas de Gerald te llegan continuamente, así que solo falta que te hable de quien más te preocupa de todos.

No tengo idea de porque Helga no te ha escrito en tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, me consta que recoge tus cartas. Olga regresó a su casa y persigue ahora la carrera de actriz, y me hace una semana me invitó a cenar con ellos.

Olga sigue tan hermosa y simpática como siempre. Su madre ha abandonado su aire ausente y ahora práctica yoga, disciplina de la cual no deja de hablar. El señor Pataki sigue decidido a conquistar el mundo de la telefonía en Hillwood, y continuamente lo puedes ver en la televisión local, con la corona que tan bien disimula su calvicie.

La noche en cuestión también fue a cenar un amigo del señor Pataki, el señor Vermicelli. Pienso que tal vez Helga estaba muy estresada ese día, porque no dejaba de mirarnos con el ceño fruncido a mí, a Olga y al señor Vermicelli. Parece que el señor Pataki ha vuelto a confiar plenamente en él, pero no creo queHelga comparta esa confianza.

Te agradará saber que Helga sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre. Es alta, delgada, pero estudiadamente musculosa. Su cara siempre tiene la sonrisa que proclama seguridad, y sus palabras son tan ingeniosas como siempre. Helga también obtiene las mejores calificaciones, aunque desgraciadamente, sus maestros siempre resienten su actitud, tan proclive a las confrontaciones. Sin embargo, es miembro de una gran cantidad de equipos deportivos, casi en todos ellos en calidad de líder.

De hecho, ella fue la que recuperó GeraldField para todos de las manos de Wolfgang y Ludwig, aunque parece que el lote baldío esta en peligro de ser ocupado por un nuevo emporio de localizadores. Siento que Helga y yo no seamos mejores amigas, pero creo que no soy de su completo agrado. Sin embargo, creo que mis visitas le hacen mucho bien. ¡Deberías ver que tan molesta la encuentro cuando llego a su casa, y que tan aliviada se ve cuando me despido!

Arnold, sé que Helga es un poco, bueno, es muy complicada, y que no ha contestado tus continuas cartas ni se ha comunicado contigo de ningún otro modo, pero por favor, no pienses que a ella no le importas. Me parece que ha conseguido un empleo en el Sunset Arms, y tus abuelos, el Señor Potts, el Señor Hyunn y los Kokoshka, bueno al menos Suzie, hablan maravillas de ella. Oskar siempre se queja de ella, pero sospecho que es por la férrea determinación de Helga a evitar que asalte el refrigerador continuamente.

Por otra parte, tengo otros indicios de que Helga no se encuentra en problemas. ¿Recuerdas el día de los padres? El siguiente día de los padres en que participamos todos juntos, justo después de que te fueras, sucedió algo que me confirma que Helga se encuentra bien.

Recordarás a nuestro maestro de cuarto, el señor Simmons. El sigue organizando el día de los Padres para todas las escuelas todos los años (¿Quién más podría idear juegos tan extravagantes?) y en ese día, los finalistas fueron (¿quien podría creerlo?) ¡las familias de Brainy y Helga!

Bien, recordaras que Brainy tenía asma (ahora ya no se le nota tanto, desde que fuimos todos a San Lorenzo y tu encontraste a tus padres, Brainy ha mejorado mucho de salud), y por ello nadie creía que el podría ganar en la competencia, pero llego a finalista con Helga, y Helga lo apoyó con su muy particular estilo de llamarle por nombres raros y burlarse de todo lo que hacía. Tan ocupada estaba en esta labor, que Brainy se le adelantó cuando Simmons dio la señal de inició y con una habilidad atlética impresionante, derrotó a Helga en la competencia.

Al final, Helga se le acercó y todos creímos que iba a molerlo a golpes, pero en vez de ello, lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa. Creo que por ahí debo tener la foto. La subiré al grupo de una amiga mía en cuanto pueda. Creo que Brainy es la única persona, aparte de Phoebe, a la que Helga sonríe en la escuela. Ignoro porque no contesta tus cartas, pero me niego a creer que sea por maldad.

Bien Arnold, ya debo irme. Solo quiero recordarte algo: Aún antes de conocerte a ti yo conocí a Helga. Ella puede mostrar rasgos de cruel malicia, pero también destellos de humana caridad, a veces en el transcurso de cinco minutos. Por cosas que no puedo permitirme decirte, estoy tan segura de que debes seguirle escribiendo aunque ella no te conteste, como de que ella de verdad se alegra de recibir tus cartas.

Por favor saluda mucho a tus padres, estoy tan contenta de que los hayas encontrado. Yo daría lo que fuera porque mis padres estuvieran juntos, otra vez.

¿Recuerdas tu simpático sombrerito azul, el que me dijiste que no te quitabas ni para bañarte? Pues Helga también usa una gorra parecida. Se que hay algo bello dentro de Helga, y por lo que paso en el viaje a la selva de San Lorenzo, creo que tu también lo sabes.

PD. Muchas gracias por perdonarme el haberte rechazado continuamente todo ese año. De verdad que jamás quise lastimarte, tu amistad siempre será para mí un gran tesoro. En mis momentos más tristes, cuando me siento más desesperada, Stinky siempre menciona que, aún cuando nuestra relación no funcione, siempre habrá muchos peces en el mar. Aún cuando Stinky no sea el indicado, no desespero encontrar, algún día, a Mr. Orange.

Te quiere:

Lila Sawyer aka Miss Orange.


End file.
